


The apple pie (Kiss already)

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "Did you hear anything of what I said, TJ?""Not a single word" Really, he couldn't stop looking at him, he looked so handsome with flour on his face and that smile of pride."And how do you want to finish the pie?" Cyrus didn't look at him, and TJ couldn't understand the motive.“Sorry. I just got distracted with... something" At that moment he realized that Andi, Buffy and Jonah looked at them and his face blushed.Tyrus Month 2018.Day 10: In the kitchen.





	The apple pie (Kiss already)

TJ couldn't be more excited; for the very first time he would visit Cyrus ' house. Actually it all started as an absurd talk, they were swinging in the park, laughing and talking about unimportant things. Until Cyrus asked him an unusual question.

"Do you have a list of things you can't do?" It took him by surprise, he honestly never thought about having an actual list.

"I don't know."

"Come on, TJ, you can't be so perfect."  At that time he could feel the butterflies in his stomach, maybe Cyrus was not aware of what his words were able to do to him.

“I'm far from perfect. You remember the whole dyscalculia thing, right?" He dares to say and before Cyrus tells him anything else he says." But I would like to learn to cook something. I've never even tried it. "

"You have never cooked something in your life?"

"Well, I think sandwiches and frozen food don't count" Then, both of them stop swinging and TJ dedicates him one of his best smiles.

"What do you say if we prepare an apple pie together?"

"Apple pie?"

"It's not that hard. My mom and I used to prepare it before the divorce." Maybe TJ felt uncomfortable because it was a topic that Cyrus rarely spoke about or maybe it was that feeling, the idea that Cyrus wanted to prepare a pie that reminded him of a life completely different from this one. Maybe it was nothing special.

"If you are ready to lose your patience for the bad apprentice I am..."

“I'm patient. Friday at my house?”

And now TJ was in front of the house, he wondered if it might be possible that while the pie was baked, he could finally talk about his feelings. For some reason he doesn’t fully understand, he felt more ready than ever to do it.

He rang the doorbell three times.

“Hi”

"Jonah? Hi." TJ tried not to show his surprise with a touch of jealousy but he failed in a monumental way.

"Cyrus is with the girls in the kitchen" They both smile and Jonah let him in. TJ waits for Jonah to guide him through that unknown house.

"First time at Cyrus ' house?" He says it like he's insinuating something, maybe it's just TJ's imagination.

"First time at Cyrus ' house." They walk to the kitchen. Cyrus, Andi and Buffy talk in front of the table that has all the ingredients and materials perfectly placed.

“TJ! We were waiting for you” That's what TJ needed to understand that maybe it wasn't such a special time.

"I thought it was just you and me making the pie" He said without thinking and could feel the angry look of Buffy and Andi and a strange look accompanied by a smile of Jonah.

"Is there a problem with us being here, TJ?" Buffy's tone was starting to get him angry and anger combined with disappointment would never be good.

"No, I just thought that..." TJ closes his eyes for a few seconds. "Never mind, should we begin?"

_Minutes later._

"And now we just put some ginger on it and then we put it in the oven." If TJ was honest, he didn't expect it to be that much fun to bake, even with Cyrus friends there. But they weren't so bad after all. Andi is rather funny and Jonah conveys a sense of tranquility. And incredibly, Buffy did not make a competition of this and made everything much more bearable.

And Cyrus; Cyrus spent most of his time congratulating him for almost everything he did, even when TJ knew he hadn't done so well.

Now, TJ didn't pay much attention. Buffy, Andi and Jonah were another in another table finishing their pie, while Cyrus was at his side, with the pie in front of him and he couldn't stop looking at him.

"Did you hear anything of what I said, TJ?"

"Not a single word" Really, he couldn't stop looking at him, he looked so handsome with flour on his face and that smile of pride.

"And how do you want to finish the pie?" Cyrus didn't look at him, and TJ couldn't understand the reason.

“Sorry. I just got distracted with... something" At that moment he realized that Andi, Buffy and Jonah looked at them and his face blushed. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure" Cyrus explain him where the bathroom was and TJ escaped before he ruined everything.

"Are you blind or something, Cy?" Buffy sounded surprised and angry at the same time, although it was not something really strange in his friend.

"What?"

"Dude, TJ was flirting!"  Jonah said.

"There is no possible way in which TJ..."

"Cyrus!" Andi was talking now. "Didn't you see his face of disappointment when he realized it wouldn't be just you two?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"And I don't think I was the only one who realized that when they made their pie their hands were touching more than necessary" Says Buffy, Andi and Jonah agree with her and Cyrus can feel the embarrassed in his face.

"That doesn't mean anything..."

"And a minute ago? If he hadn't remembered we were here, I bet he would have told you that your lips were the reason he got distracted! " Andi sounds pretty convinced.

"TJ doesn't like me"

"I do like you." The four of them look at the door, where TJ is standing, looking directly at Cyrus.

"How much did you hear?" Buffy asks.

"Everything, guys, you were screaming. And in this house you can hear pretty much everything." A smile escapes. "The point is that I like you, underdog"

"Ha, the nicknames must have been the first sign." Scream Andi. "Sorry wasn't the time" now TJ's really laughing.

"I didn't think it was that obvious." He scratches his back looking at Cyrus ' friends. "Even Jonah noticed and you have told me how clueless he can be." TJ gives three straight steps to the guy he likes. "And now I'd like to know if you liked me too" his voice sounded much braver than how he actually felt, if he had he been able to hide his crush in that way maybe he wouldn't be in that situation.

"I also like you" Cyrus looks at him for three seconds and turns his head towards his friends. "Now what? It's the first time I've come this far" everyone laughs, especially TJ, Cyrus is can be so cute.

"I think we'll give you some time." Says Jonah.

"No! We want to see! " Andi and Buffy complain and Jonah, as he can, takes them both to the living room.

"So" Cyrus takes two little steps, looking at his feet.

"So" TJ says, making Cyrus to look at him. A few moments in silent pass, until…

"Kiss already!" Jonah yells at them. "Sorry guys, you were right TJ, in this House you hear everything"

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" TJ asks, and before Cyrus can answer…

"Kiss already!" Now the three of them scream and they both share a smile before they do it. With the smell of the apple and ginger combined, with flour on their face, that stupid feeling that they both feel in the stomach since they met and an extreme happiness. TJ never thought he'd like apple pie so much.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't know how an apple pie is made.


End file.
